


Keys To My Heart

by Jenksjinx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Heavy Drinking, Key West, No Angst, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksjinx/pseuds/Jenksjinx
Summary: Dany and Missy head to Key West for Spring Break to get away from the stress of college life.Dany challenges herself to be bold for the next 5 days and do things she would never usually do, including going after a handsome stranger.Can she keep her new personality going for the whole trip or will she live a life full of woulda, coulda, shoulda’s?





	Keys To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual angst heavy story. I’m trying something different to see if I can. Who knows maybe you’ll like it? 
> 
> It’s only 6 chapters anyway.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our initial descent into Key West. We’d like to thank you for flying with us and hope you enjoy your stay.”

 

 

“Dany, wake up. We’re about to land!” Missy said excitedly as she shook Dany awake from her short nap on the plane. Missy reached over her and opened the window shade. The bright morning light blinded Dany but when her eyes finally adjusted she saw the deep blue ocean glittering in the sunlight and the sprawling white sand beaches straight ahead. Though she was still a little tired, she couldn’t help but feel the excitement of getting away for a much needed vacation. 

 

Just the day before, Dany had put the final touches on her Epidemiology mid-term before submitting it online to her professor and making her way to the Seattle airport for their spring break trip to Key West. 

 

Daenerys and Missandei had been best friends since their freshman year at the University of Washington. Their Intro to Public Health professor had assigned them into the same study group for the semester. After several late night study sessions, they had become inseparable and had even rented a small apartment together near campus last year. Now as seniors, they were taking one last trip before graduation. 

 

“I can’t wait to hit the beach and find a strong, sexy man to feel me up.” Missy said while downing her cranberry vodka and eliciting stares from the elderly couple seated in front of them and the family with two small children to their left.

 

Dany couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s carefree spirit as the plane finally touched down. This was going to be a trip to remember.

 

 

“Whoa it feels like a sauna out here,” Missy said as they hopped out of their Uber and walked up the steps to their bed and breakfast. 

 

“So much better than the dreary weather back in Seattle.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“Welcome to the Dragonstone Bed and Breakfast, do you have a reservation with us?” Said the woman behind the counter.

 

“Yes, under Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

“Wonderful. I’ll just need your ID and a credit card for incidentals.”

 

Dany handed them to her.

 

“Alright, we have you in our ocean view room for five nights. Here are your room keys. The stairs are to your left next to our lounge, just take them up to the top floor and enjoy your stay.”

 

They thanked the woman and headed towards the stairs. 

 

“This place is amazing. Did you see the dragon on the way in? I wish I could put that in our apartment” Dany said, admiring the collection of avant garde dragon sculptures and fixtures on display in the lobby. 

 

Missy laughed sarcastically, ”I didn’t know you liked dragons.”

 

“How could you have known, I only have about a million figurines at home,” Dany winked and shrugged. She had an obsession with the creatures since she was a kid, collecting them in the form of figurines and knick knacks from little shops and garage sales whenever she could. “This place is better than the pictures on Yelp. How about we drop our things in the room and start our vacation in the lounge.”

 

“And here I thought you’d want to take a nap after such a long trip.” Missy said pressing her hand to her chest and feigning shock.

 

“Nope. I don’t plan to sleep at all while we’re here. Five days will be done before we know it and I don’t want to regret sleeping half of it away.” 

 

“Well let’s do it. Party, party, party let’s all get wasted,” Missy sang as they headed up the stairs.

 

                    ~~~~~~~

 

“I can’t believe it’s only one in the afternoon and I’m on my second drink!” Dany said finishing the sweet orangish red beverage while sitting on the patio watching the waves roll in.

 

“You’re only two behind what Professor Lannister has every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon during Epi.” Missy laughed. Tyrion Lannister was a known lush, but no one dared challenge him because the Lannisters were at the forefront of Public Health research in the country, if not the world.

 

“Well, how about one more drink and we make our way to Duval Street.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll go get them and close out our tab. Be right back.”

 

Dany stood up feeling the light haze of alcohol brush over her, but another wouldn’t hurt. She walked steadily over to the bar and waited as the bartender was attending to guests at the opposite end of the bar. She took a seat and watched the tv while she waited.

 

“Is this seat taken?” A thick, rough voice asked from behind her. 

 

“Um, nope just you, I suppose.” She replied calmly as she turned to eye the beautiful stranger. Although she was anything but calm. His long dark curls were tied in a loose bun and his mustache and beard were tapered making him look older than his eyes told her he was. 

 

“You just got in today.” He asked while looking at the tv.

 

“Sorry?” Dany wasn’t sure but it seemed more like a statement than a question. 

 

“To the hotel. I haven’t seen you here before. My friends and I got here a couple days ago.”

 

“How do you know you haven’t seen me?” She said glaring at him with a smirk on her face.

 

“I would remember.” He said turning to look at her for the first time since he spoke to her.

 

She felt the heat rise to her face at his implication but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of flirting back. “Is that so Mr....“

 

“Jon. Snow.”

 

“Is that so Mr. Snow?”

 

He gave her a slight smile. “You don’t see genuine Valyrian Steel necklaces everyday,” he said motioning his hand toward the necklace she was wearing.

 

Another wave of heat rose to her face, only this time from embarrassment. “Ah, we-well, y-yes,” Dany said stammering, grabbing her dragon pendant necklace and tracing her fingertips over the ancient beast. 

 

“How did you manage to come by that?” He asked curiously, his dark gray eyes studying her face.

 

“It was a birthday present from my father when I was a kid,” she replied with a twinge of sadness in her voice. She hoped he didn’t hear it.

 

“Well, looks like we have something in common,” he said bringing his wrist near her face and flashing her his thin beat up black leather watch. The Valyrian Steel was barely noticeable, but you couldn’t mistake the signature ripple pattern on the wolf charm within the face. “My mom gave me this watch, when I turned 12.” He must’ve seen the ruffle of her brow as she took in the state of the watch as he continued, “I didn’t have the heart to replace the band after my mother died a few years back. Figured I’d see how long it lasted. So far it’s still in one piece.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” she stated honestly as she looked in his eyes. “I’m sorry about —,” she breathed out before she heard, “Another two rum punches?” The bartender asked her, catching her off guard. The second time she’s been dazed in the last five minutes. 

_It must be the alcohol,_ she thought.

 

“Yes, please. And could you close the tab and charge it to our room, 206?” 

 

“Yes, ma’am” he said handing her the two glasses.

 

“Well, Jon it was nice meeting you,” she said getting up from her chair.

 

“I don’t think you could call it meeting someone if you haven’t given them your name,” He said slyly.

 

She bit her bottom lip, knowing she was off her game with this mysterious man. “Daenerys, or just Dany for short.”

 

“Alright, Dany, it was nice meeting you.” He said and tipped his head at her and returned his view to the television.

 

She walked back to the patio where Missy was waiting for her, a million questions written on her face.

 

“Who was that guy you were talking to back there?”

 

“Oh him? Nobody. He was just asking about my necklace.” Dany said, nonchalantly.

 

“Oh really, well Mr. Nobody must’ve really liked your  _necklace_ since his eyes followed you all the way back to your seat.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well if he was interested, I couldn’t tell,” Daenerys said sipping her drink as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

 

“All that hard work on your studies is why you can’t tell. We need to find the fun Dany again and get her laid. Hurry and chug that drink and let’s get out of here.”

 

“Hey!” Dany said taking offense but smugly replying. “I’m still fun Dany, just with a few more A’s and a little less D.” She said laughing at her own joke. “I promise you that while we’re here I will be more bold.”

 

“Does that mean you’re getting laid?”

 

“We’ll see,” Dany said with a devilish smile.

 

                   ~~~~~~~

 

The sun was setting on Duval street and the party was just getting started. Live bands could be heard playing all kinds of music as Dany and Missy walked down along the sidewalk. 

 

“Alright, where should we start,” Dany asked. 

 

“Well they say that Sloppy Joe’s is the best bar so that should be the last place we go, in case everything else is lame.” 

 

“Okay, how about we try that place,” Dany said pointing at a multi-level bar on the corner across from them.

 

“Bull & Whistle? Sure, let’s go.” Missy said linking her arms with Dany’s and crossing the street.

 

The windows of the bar were huge and wide open allowing the blaring music to escape from the crowd. It seemed like all of Key West had come to party. Dany noticed how full it was as they inched through all of the people towards the bar. It was hot and humid and the close sweaty bodies made Dany even hotter. The floor was sticky with drinks spilt everywhere and she felt someone grab her butt. This is not how she wanted her night to start. But Missy seemed excited as she waved her hand over the bar to grab the attention of the bartender. Missy handed Dany a drink and was attempting to tell her something but she couldn’t hear her over the music. She then followed Missy’s finger over to the corner. That’s when she saw him.

 

Jon Snow.

 

He was standing along the wall with a group of people, a beer in his hand and a smile on his face. Her face flushed as she saw a strand of his curly hair fall into his face and he pushed it behind his ear. She had barely met him and she found herself staring at him. He put his arm around the shoulder of a red headed girl next to him and seemingly whispered in her ear. Dany looked away with a hint of disappointment, feeling like she was intruding on an intimate conversation. It seemed Missy had been wrong about his attraction to her.  _He’s already found someone_. She couldn’t help but look back at him one last time. But when she looked back he was nowhere to be found. _Oh well, it’s probably for the best,_ she thought turning to face the bar.

 

Missy had drifted away after a handsome man asked her for a dance and took her to middle of the dance floor. She looked like she was having the time of her life while Dany felt like a hopeless romantic mourning the loss of a man she didn’t even know.

 

“Is that another rum punch,” a deep familiar voice asked over the loud music causing Dany to turn and proceed to spill her entire drink on him.

 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Let me help you clean that,” Dany said while she dabbed at his shirt with her napkin. Her brow furrowed in frustration not believing what a klutz she was. Jon simply laughed at her efforts while grabbing another napkin from the bar to assist her.

 

“It’s no problem, really. Let me get you another. I shouldn’t have startled you.”

 

“Oh it’s no big deal,” she said but he had already ordered the drink and handed the money to the bartender.

 

“Funny seeing you here,” he said handing her the drink. She could barely hear him so she leaned closer and said, “what?”

 

“I said I didn’t expect to see you here,” he said, bending closer to her ear.

 

“Oh, yeah,” she said getting lost in his cologne. The haze of her drink sneaking up on her.

 

“Yeah, you’re going to love this place. Just don’t go to the roof.”

 

“What,” she asked taken aback. “Don’t go to the roof? Why not?”

 

He smiled and shrugged. “It just doesn’t seem like your vibe.”

 

“My vibe,” she asked a little annoyed.  _How dare he presume to know her._

 

“Yeah, I mean you seem like a nice girl and I’d hate for the atmosphere up there to ruin your trip.”

 

She could see through his challenge and while he teased her, she figured she’d see how far he would go. “Take me,” she said seductively as she leaned into him, her lips touching his ear lightly as she spoke.

 

“What,” he asked incredulously, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her back so he could see her face.

 

“To the roof. Unless you’re here with someone,” she said daring him to pursue her as she inched closer to the stairs.

 

“No, I mean, yes,” he said stumbling over his words as he scanned the room. “My friends. But sure. I’ll take you.” The double entendre wasn’t lost on him as he moved closer to her.

 

She looked him up and down appraising his physique. grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her as she led the way up the stairs. The air got thicker with sweat and heat as the made their way to the second floor. People were standing on the balcony drunkenly shouting at the crowds below. A live band sat in the corner of the room pounding away at the drums and guitar. 

 

Before Dany could get to the entryway of the next set of stairs, he pulled her hand to face him. “This is your last chance to turn back dragon girl.”

 

“The more you try to stop me, the more you entice me Mr. Snow,” she said smiling at him. “I’m game? Are you?”

 

“Alright,” he said giving up, “lead the way.”

 

The music was louder in the stairwell to the roof, much louder than it had been on either of the previous floors. The music seemed to reverberate through her as she climbed the last few steps. She looked back at Jon as she grasped the door handle, anxiety building with the anticipation.  She pushed the door open and opened her mouth in complete awe.

 

She scanned the crowd on the roof.  Ladies dancing topless, men taking shots off of women’s chests, couples grinding in dark corners, this wasn’t what she expected at all. Suddenly overcome with timidity her face flushed with red as she turned to Jon who was laughing jovially.

 

“Don’t be so shocked Dany, I’m sure you’ve been acquainted with a lot of naked people, you know being as bold as you are,” he said smiling at her and mocking her facade. 

 

She couldn’t help but stifle a giggle at her obvious inexperience. “I’ve seen a naked person before, just not quite like this.”

 

“We don’t have to stay if you don’t want, if you feel uncomfortable,” he said grabbing her hand assuringly.

 

“No, it’s all right,” she said shaking her head, stepping back from her initial shock. She was determined to be different, to live, and for some reason prove Jon wrong. “I don’t want to leave, but if I’m going to stay I’m going to need a couple more drinks.” She smiled at him, squeezed his hand and led him to the bar.

 

She ordered two shot of tequila with lime.

 

“First round is on me,” she said handing him one of the shot glasses.

 

“First round?”

 

“First of many,” she said clinking their glasses together. “To new friends and bold personalities.”

 

“Aye, to you, Dany. Cheers.”

 

 


End file.
